teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior
Junior/Johnny or Present Johnny maybe Present Junior however you want to call it happens to be the son of Vegeta and Bulma and oldest brother to trunks one extraodinary powerful warrior because he was born with a power level of 150,000,000 and unlimited potential and with immense strength, speed, Durability, power, intelligence and stamina plus on top of that he is Gohan’s best friend in the whole world but along with that he’s very powerful but he’s still young and still learning but even though he’s a Saiyan Hybrid He‘s the most strongest, fastest and most powerful of them all plus there’s still a lot we don’t know about him yet But on the good side we can still watch. Junior fight along with the Z- Fighters the most. Impressive thing about Junior is that in the cell saga he was stronger than a Super Duper Saiyan/ Super Saiyan 2 and all the other transformations in the series on top of that he’s the future husband of Ranch (i’m Sorry but if you thought it was trunks it was still a good guess but Ranch that was her decision) but besides that it’s kinda funny that 5 fighters are either married or boyfriend and girlfriend for an example Mai and Future Trunks, Junior and Ranch, Vegeta And Bulma, Videl And Gohan lastly Goku And Chi Chi most of them are married But Junior is the strongest saiyan there is right now if you want to find out more about this go to dragon ball R&R and subscribe to MasakoX’s channel Junior is 3 years older than Goten , 2 years older than trunks, and 1 year older than Ranch and has a power level of 999,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, which is a lot higher than Super Saiyan 8 Trunks , Berserker Super Saiyan Full Power Kefla and a Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegito 100% plus he’s a lot stronger than Vegito Mastered Ultra Instinct Vegito And Gogeta 100% full power which puts him at the top ( If you want to know more look up on this wiki Dragon ball R&R Episode 5) Junior is a not so musclar guy he isn’t slender he has the same amount of muscles of Gohan and has Black pants, sleeveless Black Shirt, Black Gloves And has Bed hair like Beat from Dragon ball heroes Techniques Final Flash Vanisher Guard Burning Impact Explosive Fire Cutter Dragon Cannon Meteor Crash Galaxy Spirit Sword Complete Shot False Hakai Kiai Instant 100 strikes Final Grenade and he has White Aura outline Junior is Calmer people call him “Ultimate Junior“ Junior was born with only a few powers that no normal Saiyan Hybrid could do . Righteous Devouring . Accelerated Stamina Recovery Junior is (6’0”) and he weighs (132 lbs) as an adult he is (6’2) and weighs 180 lbs making him taller than future ranch and future trunks Transformations * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * True Super Saiyan: He Gains yellow pupils * Super Saiyan 3 * Base Form: Junior is 80x stronger than a Mastered Super Saiyan Blue Full Power Vegeta and Goku plus he is 55x Stronger than Super Saiyan Kefla at Full Power of course and plus 79x stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegito At 99% power which nearly 100% * * Super Saiyan Blanco : This form is stated to be the most strongest most fastest ,And Most Powerful Transformation ever This form was invented by Junior this form it gives you unlimited Stamina and Unlimited Ki even Zen-Oh fears the transformation and also this form was first shown when Junior’s Best friend Gohan got killed by Evil Ren * Mastered Super Saiyan Blanco : It’s 4000x stronger than its normal Blanco Form and lastly it gains a more defined look his irises show like Super Saiyan God and Ultra Instinct And he gets a more calmer face than usual thus, Junior‘s energy can’t be sensed by anyone not even Zen-Oh himself nor the Grand Priest and this form was first shown when Junior was facing off an powerful opponent In the History of Blanco we get to see Super Saiyan Blanco which was invented by Junior * Junior as an adult / Adult Junior At the end of J&R Junior and Ranch have a daughter named Rahn And plus the training sessions between Junior And Kanja Increase Junior‘s mental focus a lot and gives him more stamina boosts Junior also has a new aura he has a Rosé glow like an inverted version of a Super Saiyan Rosé aura similar to Super Saiyan Rage plus his aura now emits particles on top of that his skin appears much darker lastly Junior has a red headband after his wife Ranch Also because his hair grew too long he changed his clothes beneath his Black colored belt he has a kanji symbol that stands for “Great” Which was from the grand minster plus he has black fingerless gloves Junior‘s eye irises color turns purple like Ranch in her Seiyo mode and gets a new personality he became very rambunctious, striving for good competition, analytical, calculating, calm, extremely intelligent , pragmatic, cautious, and has a compassionate nature turning him into rational and mature man making him far more powerful than he was before he’s also an adult at the end of J&R and permanetly loses the ability to go into his Super Saiyan 1,2,3 and the true form of Super Saiyan and the only transformation he can tap into with no god ki or with no ki at all is Super Saiyan Blanco Lastly Junoir is 50x stronger and faster than Gohanks ( God of destruction power) At full power. Power Levels Junior ( Adult) : 999 Octillion